1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for organizing and holding in position for convenient examination, access and use one or more strands of yarn, or the like, of indeterminate length, in order that the user may store in a manner for expeditious selection and retrieval of a large number of strands or lengths of thread and yarn, which differ in color and color gradations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices including packages, cards and bobbins have been known heretofore which are provided for the purpose of wrapping lengths or strands of yarn and thread thereon in order that the same may be stored in an organized fashion and retrieved as desired.
Thus, in the patent to Linnell, U.S. Pat. No. 933,189, a sheet member is disclosed having notches at the ends around which shoe laces are wrapped.
Grote, U.S. Pat. No. 1,388,561, discloses a display card having a tongue at one end around which the loop of a length of yarn may be wrapped and having other tongues spaced therefrom for holding the ends of the yarn.
Sharp, U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,181, discloses a sheet member having a plurality of slits or indentations along its sides around which lengths of yarn may be wrapped.
Gomberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,371,756, discloses a yarn bobbin of sheet material around which yarn may be wrapped.
Lobl, U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,358, discloses a yarn bobbin of sheet material shaped like a dumbbell and having slits at each end for receiving the ends of yarn which are wrapped around the body of the bobbin.
York, U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,196, discloses a sheet member yarn holder having apertures through which the yarn is placed.